memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Commander Scott
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Commander Scott! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the USS Defiant (Sao Paulo) page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Cleanse (Talk) 07:23, 22 July 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Page move Just letting you know that you acted properly- thanks for the help. :) --31dot 10:01, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks 31dot, I’m just happy to be able to help out where I can. :) -- Commander Scott 03:19, July 23, 2010 (BST) Brackets While most starship articles do use brackets around the registry number, I believe that's because of the use of disambiguations in the page title, not because there actually should be brackets around them. Also, since we use brackets around citations and other real world info, I've been trying to remove brackets from articles where they aren't required. - 19:15, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :Ah right, in that case, you have my apologies, and I'll revert the changes. How do you feel about removing the brackets from the ship articles that use the registry numbers to disambiguate, such as the Enterprise, because other than making the Defiant articles match the others, I'm inclined to think that the removal of them from the ship registries in general would be a better way to go? -- Commander Scott 19:24, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Not from the page titles of course, but all the starship pages don't need the numbers in brackets in the actual articles. - 19:35, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :My thoughts exactly. I have some free time this evening, so I'll make a start shortly. :-) -- Commander Scott 19:37, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::No, the parentheses are needed around the registry numbers. That's been the stylistic choice. Archduk3 is spot on with the title stuff, but when noting the registry, we've chosen to put them in parentheses "()" for whatever reason. -- sulfur 20:03, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :In that case, the ISS Enterprise (NX-01) and the ISS Avenger need the brackets adding to the articles along with the two Defiant ones. -- Commander Scott 20:07, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Yup. They do. The Defiants have it. The other two do not (as yet). -- sulfur 20:11, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :Looks like you've beaten me to it, as I was just checking there weren't any changes that I had made that still needed to be undone. :-) -- Commander Scott 20:14, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Is this in the Memory Alpha:Manual of Style? I always took it as a "monkey see, monkey do." - 21:51, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, read the page first before linking to it... *facepalm* - 21:53, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :Ah well, we live and learn. *thumbs up* -- Commander Scott 23:54, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Why Why have you removed 3 of my edits? -- Admiralalexmann 11:49, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Alex, firstly, your edit of the ''Stargazer'' page added information about Picard that wasn't mentioned in any of the TNG episodes. Secondly, your edit of the ''Voyager'' page added superfluous information about Chakotay that was covered in the next paragraph. Thirdly, your edit of the runabout page changed a link that had been updated by the SulfBot due to the ''Defiant'' page undergoing a recent change of location that removed the registry number from the title. I hope that answers your questions. *thumbs up* -- Commander Scott 12:29, August 10, 2010 (UTC)